The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device having a backlight unit on the back surface of its liquid crystal display panel.
The liquid crystal display panel has a construction in which a vessel is formed by transparent substrates disposed in opposition to each other with a liquid crystal interposed therebetween and a multiplicity of pixels are formed to be arranged in the spreading direction of the liquid crystal.
Each of the pixels is provided with a pair of electrodes for generating an electric field, and the optical transmissivity of the liquid crystal is controlled by the electric field.
Accordingly, it is common practice that a backlight unit serving as a light source is provided on the back surface of the liquid crystal display panel.
Various kinds of backlight units are known, and there is a recently known type of backlight unit, for reduction in the power sumption in which light-emitting diodes (LEDs) of three kinds which emit red, blue and green lights, respectively, are separately disposed in close proximity to one another (Patent Document 1 (JP-A-7-191311) and Patent Document 2 (JP-A-10-221692)).